


In Sickness and In Health

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Alec gets sick, Magnus is there to cuddle with him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty-Four of my challenge and my generator gave me Malec. 
> 
> I love the idea of Magnus caring for his sick husband and so I made this. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Magnus was in the kitchen making breakfast when Alec called out to him, his voice croaky and barely audible. 

Magnus set down his knife and turned to his husband, smiling softly at his appearance. The Shadowhunter was wearing a pair of thick, low-riding joggers and a soft-looking hoodie with a fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He shuffled into the kitchen, looking rather sorry for himself, and collapsed into Magnus’ arms, burying his face in the Warlock’s neck. 

Magnus chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunter, “My grumpy nephilim, are you okay?” 

Alec groaned and shook his head, “No. I feel like death.” 

“Why are you here then? Should you not be in bed?” Magnus whispered, rubbing a soothing hand across Alec’s spine. 

The shadowhunter shook his head again, “No.” He croaked, “You’re not in bed.” 

Magnus snorted and pushed Alec away, “Go and lay down, love. I’ll be there in a second.” 

Alec nodded and shuffled back into their bedroom, falling down onto the bed with a soft groan and Magnus fondly shook his head, setting about preserving their breakfast for a later time before he journeyed into the bedroom. 

Alec was face-down in the covers, curled up under three layers of blankets and the duvet, and Magnus rolled his eyes, peeling back the layers to climb into bed next to his husband. Alec immediately latched onto him, curling into him like a cat, and groaned happily when Magnus’ arms came to wrap around him. 

“Sleep now, pup. You’ll feel better afterwards.” Magnus ordered, stroking a soothing hand through Alec’s hair before pressing a kiss against his forehead. 

Alec hummed softly and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ chest in response, “Aku cinta kamu.”

Magnus grinned and pulled Alec closer, “Aku cinta kamu.” He replied, “Now sleep, my nephilim. I’ll be here to look after you.” 

“Good, don’t go anywhere.” Alec warned sleepily, nuzzling further into Magnus’ embrace. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, love.”

And he really wouldn’t. He was Alec’s, until the end of time- in sickness and in health. 


End file.
